Finding A Place To Call Home
by BigSmile1983
Summary: After a long time being abbused by her husband, Rikki runs away. Scared and chased by her husband she disappears to start a new life somewhere else. Can she ever trust a man and open her heart again? And what if her husband won't let her go that easily?


**Hey everyone. I decided to start a new H2o just add water story:DD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: On the run**

Fast as she could, scared as she was, Rikki ran out of her house into the dark street. It was night and the only light came from the streetlights, making it difficult for her to run fast. In the distant she could hear her husband yelling for her, but she didn't look back, kept running while tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to go back to him, not this time. Under one of the streetlights she stood still to catch up some breath and wiped away the tears. Suddenly she saw her hands where covered in blood and so where her clothes. She knew it was not all her own, but some of it also belonged to her husband.

He came home late, and by the look of his eyes, she knew he had been using drugs again. He started to yell at her why she wasn't home this afternoon. Rikki assured him she was just out to buy groceries, but he didn't believe her. He started to accuse her for cheating and before she could even defend herself she felt his hand on her cheek, leaving a big red mark behind. She wanted to step away from him, but he didn't let her and grabbed her firmly by her arm, pulling her back to him, forcing her to look at him and tell him the truth. Again, Rikki told him, she was out to buy food. He only got even angrier, and with his other hand he knocked over the dinner table. At that moment Rikki knew she wasn't save anymore, pulled her hurted arm free from his grab and ran towards the front door. She could hear her husband breath heavily behind her, trying to grab her again while one of her foot got stuck under the rug, causing her to fall face down on the floor. She heard him coming towards her so she turned around quickly and scooted back until her back toughed the wall behind her. There was no way out. Suddenly, in the corner of her eyes, she saw a knife laying on the floor. It probably had been fallen from the table when her husband knocked it over. Again she looked at her husband, who came closer and closer, and before she even knew what happened, she grabbed the knife and held it in front of her.

_I stabbed him! I stabbed him! _Rikki thought, looking at all the blood on her clothes. _I have to see if he's alright. _She was just about to turn around when she suddenly saw the car driving off the driveway towards her. Adriline took over her body again and she started to run again while she heard the car coming closer at her. Suddenly, in front of her, she saw her only way out. The canal. Quickly she ran into the grass, took a long leap and dove into the cold water, swimming off. She knew she couldn't go to Mako Island.

Before they married, she found it important that he knew about her mermaid secret. After she told him everything he assured her that his feelings weren't changed at all. He still loved her and she believed him. They married and were really happy. Months later he received a phone call from his boss, telling him that they had to cut down some employs, and that he was one of them that had to leave. At first he didn't care much and assured Rikki that he would have a new job soon. But he didn't. He got depressed and started to use drugs, which made him violent.

Mako Island wasn't the place she could go to. He would look there first. She found it best if she went to Cleo's house. Cleo and Lewis were just married for a few weeks and bought a house close to the water. Rikki turned around fast and swam into the direction Cleo's house was. After a few minutes she reached the back yard, surfaced the water and swam towards the dock. Hard as it was she managed to pull herself up and dried her tail. Soon as her legs appeared again, she stood up and ran towards the backdoor, slamming hard on it.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming" she heard Lewis saying somewhere in the house and a few seconds later the lights went up. She saw him walking towards the door to open it. "Rikki. What's wrong?" he asked soon as he had opened the door.

Rikki wanted to reply, but suddenly she felt dizzy and fell right into Lewis arms.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
